1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light-guide board assemblies and, particularly, to a light-guide board assembly used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
To enable portable electronic devices used in dark, a light-guide board assembly is applied on the portable electronic device to light up keypads. The typical light-guide assembly includes a lamp, e.g, a light emit diode (LED) and a light-guide board. The lamp emits light, and the light is guided to the keypad by the light-guide board.
However, the resulting light may be uneven.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.